power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loss of Hope (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, The Loss of Hope. Transcript #1 Skully (narrating): '''The Loss of Hope. (Crows are heard squaking, lightning is barely seen flashing, and waves are seen splashing wildly.) '''Romeo: '''Wow, the weather sure is rough outside. '''Negaduck: '''Maybe Drake has gone out to get some chaos. '''Captain Drake: '''Or...maybe, he just went out to summon a monstrous storm. '''Desperaino: '''I choose the second option is totally correct. '''Romeo: '''Huh? Who's this birdbrain, Drake? '''Negaduck: '''Well, whoever he is, he's looks like a wet carpet mug. '''Desperaino: '''Who are you calling "a wet carpet mug", feathers? '''Captain Drake: '''Enough! Guys, Desperaino is one of us. He's going to cause a soggy misery to the Disney Junior Club. '''Romeo: '''What? This guy? To me is that all he can do make infernal insults. '''Desperaino: '''Oh, but it's not only that. '''Negaduck and Romeo (together): '''Huh? '''Captain Drake: '''True, watch this. (A rain cloud appears and rains all over Captain Drake's henchcrocs.) '''Stealthy: '''What's wrong with me? '''Camoflauge: '''My life is miserable! (Drake snaps his fingers to snap Stealthy and Camoflauge out of it.) '''Both: '''What, how, huh, what happened? '''Negaduck and Romeo (together): '''Wow! '''Desperaino: '''Yeah, "Wow". '''Captain Drake: '''That's right, Desperaino's powers will help us get rid of the DJC by using his perfect magic, "the Loss of Hope"! '''Desperaino: '''Yeah, and there's nothing more sad than the loss of hope. Wait until I turn the Disney Junior Club's day into a horrible storm. '''Captain Drake: '''Correct, so here's the plan I want to get rid of the Dimwit Loser Club. (explains his plan) First, we'll need the Disney Junior Club to gather for a big ruckus. '''Negaduck: '''Ruckus, ah? Sounds like a perfect job to me. '''Captain Drake: '''Next, we're going to need an electric rope so they won't escape. '''Romeo: '''You got it. '''Desperaino: '''Perfect, and then when my rain of pain hits them, they'll be so sad that they'll never know what got them wet. Power Rangers DJC Theme Song '''Narrator: Transcript #2 '''Negaduck: '''Guys, DJ-Losers approaching at five o'clock. '''Captain Drake: '''Good. Now it's time for your part, Romeo. '''Romeo: '''On it! (On the other side...) '''Ono: '''I'm pretty sure I saw Negaduck right here. '''Bunga: '''Yeah, but where is he? '''Connor: '''Stay sharp! He must be close. (A rope appears out of nowhere while a storm cloud quietly appears above the Disney Junior Club and rains on them.) '''Kion: '''What? Where did this rain cloud came from? '''Fuli: '''I don't know, but what I do know is that my fur's all wet. Why can't I stay dry all the time? '''Ono: '''Hapana! My beautiful feathers! They're all soaked. My day's so horrible. '''Greg: '''Why me? Why me?! (The Disney Junior Club sadly complain about themselves.) '''Kwazii: '''Huh? What's going on over there? '''Skully: '''Crackers! Everyone's so glum. It looks like they've become upset about something. '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, you got that right. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Drake?! '''Negaduck: '''They are upset about something. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Negaduck?! '''Romeo: '''Just not the way you fools expect it. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Romeo?! '''Captain Drake: '''Together, we are the most dangerous team on the planet called... '''Disney's Most Dangerous Villains (together): '''Disney's Most Dangerous Villains! '''Captain Jake: '''What are you up to now, Drake? '''Captain Drake: '''Oh, let's just say something so evil that it's moist and soggy. Now, let me show what kind of brilliant scheme we've been thinking of today. (whistles for Desperaino) '''Desperaino (appears on the clouds): '''Ah, (lets out an evil chuckle) hello, kids. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Desperaino, and I must say I gotta say it's so wonderful. '''Izzy: '''Wonderful? What's wonderful? '''Desperaino: '''The way everyone gets to experience the cruelest, the loveliest misery of all which I call "the Loss of Hope". '''Power Rangers DJC: '''The Loss of Hope?! '''Desperaino: '''Yes. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts